The Change
by Cathy14
Summary: I had to re-do the story, I just didn't like it. But it's still the same story, just a little different. Well any ways I hope that you like it! RR! The story it self is how Malik and Joey become a couple. I love this combo, but I hardly ever see it done.
1. Chapter One

**_THE CHANGE._**

**_RATING: PG_**

**_AUTHOR: Cathy14_******

**Any easy I decided that I wanted to re-due this story, since the I didn't like the first one, so that's why I'm doing this again. **

**Ryou: Is Malik still gonna get…**

**Yup, but he won't be awake.**

**Joey: My dad really is a bastered.**

**Hay, how did you get here?**

**Joey: I thought I should also have a time to tell what I thought of this story.**

**Malik: Gods…they must truly hate me….**

**Why do you say that?**

**Malik: Cause look who I have to be with in the story.**

**Joey: Do you THINK that I support this?!?!**

**Malik: Maybe, I mean who doesn't want to be with me?**

**Joey: I see what ya mean, who doesn't want to be with me?**

**So you see why I picked you guys to go together?**

**Joey and Malik: Yeah, we see. We just don't like it. **

**Well get us to it!**

**Bakura: So when are you going to start the story? **

**As soon as I take a nap. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………………**

**Joey: Nobody-**

**Marik: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP-(Joey poncees on him, but its too late since I'm already awake)**

**Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nope, too late, someone woke me up! Onward to the story!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I hate school, why do I have to go to school? 'It's good to get an education, I want you to get a good education' I remember my sister telling me. It's my first day here at Domino High. It's been like five months since I tried to take over the world, and know I have to go to school, I've been getting out of it by shear luck, but my luck ran out. Any ways, I'm currently sitting behind Yugi. I share English class with: Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Yugi and Ryou. But Yami Yugi, and Yami Bakura are all in different classes. I looked back at Joey, him and Tristan were talking. God's I whish Joey knew who much I wanted to be with him. But sadly, he didn't know. **

**I don't understand why I was such a ideate. Why couldn't I just stop what I was doing and become their true friends. I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I want to be forgiven. Especially by Joey **

**Joey looks up from talking with Tristan and looks back at me, we make eye contact for a split second then he looks away. I look back at the teacher.**

**"Okay people, I want you all to know that we have a new student in our class, his name is Malik Ishtar. Please all of you do be kind to him. Remember how your first day was," Said the teacher as she introduced me to the class. "Now I don't normally give homework to the new students, but this does cont as half of your grade, so I'm real sorry Malik, but you're going to have to do the assignment as well."**

**"That's all right Mrs.…" I started, but she hadn't told me her name yet.**

**"It's Mrs.Rahman"**

**"Oh-Okay, Mrs.Rahman"**

**"Any ways this is how it's going to go, first half of the kids on the right hand put your names on a piece of paper and put it in my hat." Joey was on the right side, I was on the left. "Now the rest of you are going to say your names out loud, one at a time, so that I can write them down, you'll go from left to right then right to left and so on. Okay?" We all nodded. The way the seats were set it was a six by four. Yup there are twenty-four kids. **

**I wasn't paying attention, but soon the boy on my left poked me. That snapped me out of my daydreams.**

**"Malik Ishtar." I said as the teacher wrote it one the chalk-bored.**

**"Now the left hand side is going to pick a name out of the hat." Mrs.Rahmna passed the hat around, when it came to me, I was praying that I would get Joey, I pulled out a name, I guess I just wanted it so badly, Guess who I got, Yup Joey! I'm so Happy, I could just hug someone. I started to do in inner victory dance. **

**"Malik, who is it?" Mrs.Rahman asked me.**

**"It's Joey Wheeler." I was reading his name over and over praying that it wouldn't disappear.**

**"What the fuck? I don't want to work with him! Mrs.Rahman do I HAVE to work wit him?"   
"Yes you do. And watch your luanguage!" Joey grumbled something and sat back down in his chair.**

**"So your guys are going to do a report on who?"**

**"What do you want to do Joey?" **

**"I don't care, how bout J.R.R. Tolkin?"**

**"Okay." I got up and walked to the chalk-bored and put Joey's name after mine, then I put J.R.R. Tolkin's after Joey's**

**The rest of the day went by so slowly, when I finally did get to leave, I thought that I should ask Joey if he wanted to come over and start working on out project. I walked out the double doors, and to my surprise Joey was waiting there for me!**

**"Hay where do you want to do it?" Mental images flashed to my mind about the dream I had last night, I started to daydream, when I felt someone smack me, I was caught off guard and fell down.**

** "Well go to your house, to do the report," Joey thought for a moment, he looked really cute. "But first I need to go home and change. I don't want to be in my school uniform all day." Joey started to walk off.**

**"Wait!" Joey turned around, and stared at me like I was a crazy.**

**"Yeah, what?" **

**"Do you want a ride to your house?" Joey nodded. I smiled. I motioned him to follow me. We walked into the parking lot, I took a left and there it was. My beautiful motercycle.**

**"There's our ride." I hopped on, and patted the seat behind me.**

**"You want ME to get one THAT with YOU?!" **

**"Yeah, why not?" **

**"Because I…Fine I'll get on, but don't try and push me off." Me push him off? Yeah right. I love him too much. **

**"I would never push you off." I say to him as he sits down, and raps his arms around my waist, his hands are warm. I start the motercycle. And we head off to Joey's house. **

**"Were do I turn?" **

**"Take a left at the light, then you're gonna go two blocks, make a right, and my house is the fourth in on the block." I stopped at the light, made a left, went two locks, made a right, and stopped right in front of his house. I got off. As did Joey. This time Joey motioned me to follow. I followed him. As soon as we got to the door, he took out his key, unlooked the door. As soon as I stepped in I saw how messy it was. It was horrible! Beer bottles all over the place, holes in the walls, stained carpet. And it was really cold.**

**"I'll be right back." I continued to look around. I heard someone coming down the stairs, 'Hmp…that was fast'. I look up, but there's none there. Suddenly I fell some one put a wet rag on my mouth…I feel sleepy…What's happening? **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So….what do you think is going to happen?**

**Ryou: We already know what's going to happen. **

**Bakura: Yeah, so stop acting like you don't know! **

**Marik: (Walks in with a box of donuts) Does anybody want some?**

**Band of evil pixes: (Rush at Marik) WE DO!!!!!!!!!!  
Marik: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Starts sending evil pixes to the shadow realm. All done.) That's what you get when you try and take MY donuts, with out my permesion!**

**Marik, are you okay?**

**Marik: I fine. Do YOU want some donuts?**

**Uh…No thank you?**

**Marik: Why!?!?!?! Have some donuts! (starts to chase me as I run away. Stops looks at every one else) What do you want? Donuts!**

**Everyone: (All move away slowly) No thank you. (Start running)**

**Joey: Malik, can't you contain your yami?!?!**

**Malik: No, he won't listen to me.**

**Hay Marik, do you want some pixe sticks? **

**Marik: No PIXES!**

**How bout some sugar. If I give you sugar will you calm down?  
Marik: (ponduers) Yea.**

**Okay (I hand him a bag of sugar.) Buh-bye!**

**Mokuba: Pleas Review! **


	2. Chapter two

_The Change  
_

_Chapter two  
  
By: Me!_

Me: Well, I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to add chapter two- 

Malik: It's about time.

Me: I thought you didn't want this?

Malik: Yeah, I don't, but they do...So I can't disappoint my fans! _**bows**_

Joey: Well...I won't say anything, I have nothing to say...

Bakura: We all know you wanted her to die, or fall asleep and never wake up. _**smirks**_

Joey: heheh...

Me: well...I should get started...

Joey: Don't you want to take a nap? smiles

Me: No Thank you. Oh! And thank you XNemesis! _**Smiles and huggles**_ She let me borrow her frying pan of doom! So all of you be good! smirks And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters. Now, on with the story!

* * *

I woke with a start. _What just happened, where was I?_ I opened my eyes slowly, just to realize that there was something dark covering my eyes. Shaking my head, it slowly slipped down. I looked about and tried to get up. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were tied with rope. Looking further down my legs where also tied with ropes to the bed posts.

I started to hesitate, looking around I realized I was in a basement. My breathing became harder as I realized that my clothing had been removed, I lied there nude. Looking further away I saw another bed. Joey was sitting up. Or...was it? He walked over and I soon realized that it wasn't him, but whom I guessed was his father.

The man stank of beer. He slowly leaned down, he was breathing on me roughly. I could smell the stench of the beer on his breath. I turned my head, but he ran his finger tips up my chest to my neck and forced my head back to his. He kissed me roughly. Forcing his slimy tongue into my mouth, I could taste the beer. I bit down on his tongue. He pulled away fast and slapped me.

"Never do that. If you want to live to see your family again." He growled out. Leaning back down he crushed his lips against mine. Forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he had my face firmly in place. He ran his other hand down my chest and pulled roughly on my nipple, forcing me to groan.

Then all of a sudden I felt him collapse and there stood Joey, with a shovel in his hands. Joey leaned down and smiled at me.

"I couldn't let him do this to you....I don't know why, just don't ever tell anyone I saved you, or I might let him." Joey smiled and I smiled up at him. He leaned over me and undid the ties on my hands. He leaned away and walked over to his father, kicking him in the side. His father gasped and chocked. I sat up and quickly untied the rope on my ankles.

"Thanks." I said as I tried to get up, but I fell from the horrible pain in my ass. I gasped and fell over. Joey caught me and pulled me up. I looked into his eyes and smiled. Hopping he would return my smile, but he didn't. I sighed and tried to stand again, this time I was prepared for the pain. I pushed the pain back.

"If you want you can borrow some of my clothing, I don't know where my father put yours," I nodded and waited for him to start walking in front of me. "My room is upstairs it's the farthest away, on the left. I have some things to finish here." He said kicking his father once more. I nodded and started to slowly climb my way up the stairs, I couldn't believe he trusted me to go to his room. I always wondered what it looked like...

I looked around the house once more and shuddered. I continued walking towards his room, I walked in and looked about. It was horrible! _God! He lives in this?_ He had no bed, it was just...some blankets thrown together, a small radio next to the pile and a box, which I'm guessing was his dresser...He had his dueling cards on it. I looked about and found more of his clothing laying on the floor. I slowly reached and picked up a baggie white and blue t-shirt. I slipped it over my head. Next I looked about for some loose fitting pants. I found none, all I found were jeans. I sighed and picked up a pair, slipping them on. I need to find a belt...I shrugged and walked out.

When I got out of his room, he was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He looked me up and down and sighed. He got up and motioned for me to follow him outside. I did so. When I got out of the house he closed the door and locked it. We walked to my bike and I climbed on, ignoring the pain shooting up my spin. I drove slower than I normally do.

* * *

Me: Okay, I got bored and decided to cut it out short and I might not be here for a while. So yeah, have fun everyone!

Joey: Well, at least me and Malik wont be doing anything...

Malik: You fool, she's gonnna write it out but cut it out of this story and put it into one of the other websites.

Me: And when I do, I'll put the website up in my profile so that you can all read it! smiles and nods

Bakura: Isn't someone supposed to say 'Please review'?

Me: Yes Bakura, why don't you do that?

Bakura: Fuck no! I'll have my light do it.

Ryou: Why do I have to do?

Me and Bakura: Because He/I said so.

Ryou: Fine...smiles Please review!


End file.
